starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars - Shadow of the Three
Star Wars - Shadow of the Three is a new comic-styled series written by Haou1987. It takes place in the Old Republic era about 4,000 years before the rise of the Galactic Empire. Chapters Shadow of the Three #1 The planet Malachor, a dark desolate place, was completely void of life. The Rebel Alliance fleet had disappeared from the system after extracting the Rebel assault team and capturing Darth Vader. The holocron disappeared, destablised the entire temple, losing the history of the thousands of years of what happened there, a war between the Jedi and Republic and the Sith Empire. Only the whispers of a millennia-old Sith Spirit could still be heard. In the year 4143 BBY a young Jedi Knight was one of the few survivors of the joint Jedi Order and Republic attack on the Sith stronghold of Malachor. Her name was Alea Ayna. The attack on the Malachor stronghold cost the Jedi Order and the Republic a lot, both troops and strategic strongholds in the galaxy to take down the self-proclaired Sith Triumvirate that terrorized the Galaxy, three powerful Sith Lords, banished by the Sith Emperor himself. Alea attempted to gather the remaining survivors, finding only a nearby barely alive commander named Jezper Brax. Brax and Ayna make their way out of the central chamber, that was partially collapsed at some points, with the charred and disintegrated remains of their fellow soldiers and Jedi. Brax questions Ayna if the Jedi were aware that the Triumvirate were this powerful and Alea doubts it. When she hears a voice coming from under the rubble and destruction, she uses the Force to lift some of the debris away, revealing a fellow Jedi, a young just promoted Master named Kaerson Kyre and an Aprixan male Jedi Knight named Rylan Kyelak. With Kyelak and Brax severely hurt, Alea and Kaerson travel to the outer ring of the Malachor defenses where they spot an Imperial shuttle. Arriving here however they are ambushed by a group of Sith Assassins and Sith Troopers. Using their personal weapons, Alea with dual lightsabers and Master Kyre with a saberstaff, they fight their way through the legion of troopers and assassins. They safeguard the transport until Kyelak and Brax make their way to them and they get aboard and can take off in time before more Imperial troops arrive. Leaving undergound temple complex, they are surprised when they find the above ground to be completely empty, no Republic cruisers or even Sith Empire cruisers. Realizing they are alone they opt to find the nearest starport away from Malachor and hop on a cruiser back to Coruscant. Master Kyre tells Alea to set course for Espar, he might know someone there. As they leave, a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Archanin returns to the underground temple and has the artifacts of the three leaders of the Triumvirate encased and prepared for transport to Dromund Kaas. Shadow of the Three #2 Using the Imperial shuttle to travel towards Espar, Alea uses her limited knowledge of Force Healing to heal the bruises of Commander Brax while he and Master Kyre assess what happened on Malachor. Master Kyre admits that the Sith Triumvirate was more powerful then they originally assumed and the way that the Lord of Hunger sapped away the life of so many Jedi and Troopers without effort and the way it strengthened the Lord of Pain allowing him to destroy so much and many without effort. Master Kyre is more concerned with the fact that one of the most influential and powerful Masters of the Jedi Order turned out to be a mighty Sith Lord herself at which point Commander Brax gets worried and learns that Kyre once was a Padawan of Darth Traya when she was known as Kreia. Kyre assures him he never knew she was a Sith Lord in disguise as they land on Espar, where they are welcomed by the Lord Exalt Adrees Maad who admits knowledge of the battle that occurred on Malachor. Master Kyre requests transportation from the planet, but Lord Exalt Maad tells him he is unable to provide means as its commander is a loyalist of the pro-Sith Empire faction of Espar. Ayna and Kyre attempt to sway him with a promise of aide against the Sith Empire alligned faction on this world, but Maad informs them that they have been promised that before and the Republic never came and they were left to fend for themselves. As Ayna and Kyre attempt to learn who the faction leads, Brax and Kyelak find a marketplace and they discover there that not all is as it seems on Espar, as a religious cult preaches on the corner of the marketplace, calling themselves Knights of the Seventh Sentum. Their leader attempts to recruit Kyelak for their cult, but recognizes Brax as a Republic Commander and shoos him away. Kyelak attempts to ask the leader for medical aid for Brax, but they outright refuse to help him out. Ayna and Kyre are led to an embassy of the Sith Empire, where the ambassador is revealed to be a Human named Alton Brigg informs them that they are unwelcome guests here, but he will allow them here as long as they surrender their weapons to them. Grudgingly they accept, as Kyelak and Brax are led away by the Knights. In the meantime the Sith fleet led by Darth Archanin retreats into the Unknown Regions, when he is contacted by a spy within the ranks of the Republic, revealing the spy is on Espar and has eyes on the escapees. Darth Archanin tells the spy to keep him in the loop and calls the spy his apprentice. Shadow of the Three #3 Rylan Kyelak and Commander Brax are led by the Knights of the Seventh Sentum towards their base and Kyelak attempts to find out what the situation is between the Knights and what side they are rather on. Once arrived, the base is revealed to be the hull of a crashed Hammerhead-class Corvette with blastercannons that were taken from a Mark IV Light Interceptor. From those collections, Brax realizes they are scavengers and pirates and haven’t sided with either and begins formulating a plan with Kyelak to either get them to their side or confiscate a transmitter from their base and send a distress signal to either the Republic forces or Ayna and Master Kyre. Alea and Master Kyre travel through the same marketplace where Kyelak and Brax were before and wonder where their travel companions are when they come across the grueling truth behind the presence of both the Republic and the Sith Empire on this world as they witness the security forces of Espar harassing groups of people and Ayna discovers an orphan Human girl named Temra Veelos. Before Espar Security Agents can take her too, Ayna saves the girl from her collapsing house and Master Kyre even manages to take one of the agents prisoner to question. They take refuge at the transport that they left at the landing pad, where Kyre questions the agent, who tells them due to persuasion from Kyre about the situation on Espar. Following the decision of the planetary government to remain neutral in the conflict between the Republic and the Sith Empire, the Empire placed an embassy here first and exceeded pressure into both the planetary government and the security forces of Espar. The faction of security they just faced were led by an Imperial loyalist. Raids like the one they just stopped allowed the Empire to discreetly ferry people of planet under the guise of taking them prisoner and transporting them to planetary prisons. Kyre tells Ayna they need to inform the Republic of this situation, to which the young Jedi Knight agrees. Armed with this new knowledge they create a plan to both keep Temra safe, avoid detection by the Espar Security Forces and obtain a transmitter and find their two companions. At that time the Knights also attempt to learn more from where Kyelak and Brax come from and torture the two. Ultimately they decide that Brax is not worth it and tosses him out on the street with no weapons or armor in what the Knights call the Savage Slums. Kyelak vows to exact revenge against them for doing so. Brax as he learns however is indeed in the Savage Slums, but it is not what the Knights told Kyelak as he is helped up and transported to one of the houses of the people living there. As he nearly feints he asks them to find Master Kyre and Ayna. Shadow of the Three #4 Brax is told by the people within the Savage Slums on Espar that despite the feigned neutrality that the Espar government holds up, they allow the conflict between the Republic, the Sith Empire and the Knights of the Seventh Sentum to continue for their own gain. To his horror, Brax learns that the entire reason that the Sith Empire is keeping a low profile to ferry young and capable people of the planet to be recruited into the armed forces of the Sith Empire. Deducing that this is a prelude to a much greater threat, Brax asks the inhabitants to get him back to the marketplace where he came from to get in touch with his other companions and one person agrees to do so. On the marketplace, Ayna and Master Kyre begin noticing that things are indeed off as for the most unimportant reasons people are being arrested and taken away by authorities on large transports. At that point Brax reappears from the Savage Slums who warns Ayna and Kyre in time who use the Force to keep one of the ships at bay. The other ships fly towards a meeting point. Brax, Ayna and Kyre free the people within the ship that they managed to crash and interrogate the pilot, an Aprixan male who seems more scared of his employers then the Jedi and the Republic commander. The tension rises when Lord Exalt Maad arrives with Ambassador Brigg demanding to find out what is going on. The fact that Maad and Brigg are together results into Master Kyre declaring that once that they get back to Republic space, the Republic will be interested enough in order to send forces down here and clear out any slaver operations. Maad laughs it off, saying the Republic is one of their bigger clients, but neither Kyre or Ayna believe him. Using the Force to create a distraction, they return to the Savage Slums where they are given a set of downridden speederbikes by the locals while Alea asks one of the women to look after Temra until she is back. Heading into the direction of the meeting place of the slaver ships, they follow a particular one when they learn that the Knights are heading there too and hold Kyelak still. Peaking into the meeting, they are surprised to learn that the place is overrun with Sith Troopers and Imperial Agents. Brax rallies some of the people that were loaded off the transports to attack the troopers while Kyre and Ayna take down the Knights and Imperial Agents, unarmed but with the Force at their side. Lord Exalt Maad and Ambassador Brigg inform that the two Jedi and the Commander are no longer welcome here and then the Knights reveal that they have Kyelak captured and will be stated to be executed unless the Jedi and the Commander surrender to them. While Kyre and Brax refuse, Ayna agrees to surrender, but this only leads to the Knights fatally shooting Kyelak. Deciding to retreat rather then engage the Knights, Alea, Kyre and Brax realize they should get off the planet before they run into more trouble. While Brax and Kyre make their way to their captured Imperial shuttle, Alea insists that she goes to pick up Temra. As Kyre and Brax arrive at the landing pad, the shuttle is blown up, meaning they have no way of getting off planet. Shadow of the Three #5 With the shuttle blown to pieces, Kyre, Alea and Commander Brax seek refuge within the Savage Slums once again to regroup and formulate a new plan. Things get rough when Temra leads them to one of the dig sites the Knights of the Seventh Sentum uses the captured slaves to dig for Coaxium. Here Kyre and Alea are surprised to find an ancient Jedi Ship, also known as a Jedi Sphere Ship used by the First Jedi Order to travel across the galaxy. Temra and others reveal that to everyone’s surprise the ship is still flight-capable and can seat thirty people. They just require a barrel or two of unrefined Coaxium to get off the planet. Kyre and Alea immediately realize the catch, there are 30 seats inside, and they are only with four if Temra comes with them, which she does want but not to leave her friends behind. More begin to protest that they would leave them behind but Kyre admits they can’t take them all. First things first, they need to get the Coaxium barrels, which they learn are situated near the Imperial embassy. The people from the Savage Slums are willing to help them out by creating a riot outside the embassy. By using that distraction, Brax and Alea managed to get two barrels out with some help of the villagers, but on the way out are noticed by Sith Troopers that give chase on their speederbikes. Leading them into the Savage Slums they manage to shake them off, returning to the Sphere Ship, where they install the barrels into the fuel drive. However as they begin making preparations to select the group that can come with them, they encounter a whole new enemy, three masked assailants arrive using their double bladed lightsabers to kill numerous people from the Slums and Kyre and Alea are barely able to shield the remaining survivors from the attacks before ushering them inside the Sphere Ship, which means it gets overcrowded. Temra attempts to help Alea as much as she can to calm down the people that got inside. As the three masked assailants are defeated, Kyr and Alea round them up and unmask them, revealing them to be Sith Purebloods. They regain their composure and get the drop on Kyre, causing him to lose his lower left arm. Alea singlehandedly freezes them instasis in mid air, with Commander Brax to mow them down with his rotary blaster. Alea orders the others to get on board the Sphere Ship. As the rest get on the Sphere Ship, Kyre says they can’t take all the people to Coruscant and will need to make a stop in between. Temra reveals she wants to stay with the Jedi. They manage to pull off and take off from orbit. Kyre tells Alea and the others that he might know a planet where they can lay low for the moment and so does Alea through her travels and to both their surprises they both claim Onderon. They jump to Hyperspace. On Dromund Kaas, Darth Archanin was studying the artifacts that the Sith Empire took from the Sith Triumvirate when he was called to the Dromund Kaas where the Sith Emperor was waiting for him. Darth Archanin presents him with the artifacts and says his apprentice and spy is deep within the Republic and the Jedi Order, they are ready to strike. The Sith Emperor tells him it is time to make their move then.